


Ślub czarownicy

by Ninelotta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celtic Wedding, Draco Is Definitely Fine, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Handfasting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Nerves
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninelotta/pseuds/Ninelotta
Summary: — To tylko ślub, matko — powiedział Draco znudzonym głosem, kiedy kobieta po raz ósmy przyjrzała się płaszczowi spoczywającemu na jego ramionach. Jej oczy błysnęły tajemniczo. — Przestań się zamartwiać, wszystko będzie dobrze.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Ślub czarownicy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Witch’s Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268064) by [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/pseuds/elithien), [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



> For senlinyu.  
> A translation of A Witch's Wedding by senlinyu and elithien.
> 
> Tytuł oryginału i link: A Witch’s Wedding  
> Autor oryginału: SenLinYu  
> Autor oryginalnej grafiki: Elithien  
> Autor tłumaczenia: 9Lotta  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
> Beta: Arcanum Felis  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Para: Dramione  
> Klasyfikacja: T  
> Status: Miniaturka - 1087 słów

**Ceremonia**  
  


— To tylko ślub, matko — powiedział Draco znudzonym głosem, kiedy kobieta po raz ósmy przyjrzała się płaszczowi spoczywającemu na jego ramionach. Jej oczy błysnęły tajemniczo. — Przestań się zamartwiać, wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Narcyza zacisnęła lewą dłoń na skrawku koronki, a jej oczy zaszkliły się, gdy popatrzyła na swojego jedynego syna. Twarz jak zwykle pozostawała opanowana i spokojna, jedynie uważny obserwator mógłby dostrzec palącą intensywność jej niebieskich oczu. 

— Pewnie nie tylko ja dzisiaj zapłaczę — Uniosła brew, gdy przypomniała sobie pewną sytuację — Twój ojciec płakał tak bardzo, że musieliśmy wstrzymać ceremonię podczas przysięgi, żeby mógł się uspokoić.

Draco przewrócił oczami i odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając przy tym szczękę.

— Nie jestem moim ojcem — powiedział ściszonym głosem.

Narcyza zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i po raz dziewiąty poprawiła butonierki i płaszcz na ramionach syna. 

Blondwłosy mężczyzna westchnął i zmusił się, by to znieść.

— Udało ci się zaplanować całą ceremonię z dokładnością co do milisekundy. Uwierz mi, jeśli nie zdenerwowałem się dyskusją na temat tego, czy serwetki powinny być w kolorze kości słoniowej, alabastru, kremowego czy szampana, to stanie w miejscu, uśmiechanie się na zawołanie i recytowanie poszczególnych wersów nie zrobi na mnie żadnego wrażenia. 

Narcyza cicho lecz z pogardą pociągnęła nosem na tyle głośno, by Draco mógł to usłyszeć.. Z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami, kiedy odwrócił się i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w zaczarowanym lustrze.

— Cudownie, cudownie! — zanuciło lustro.

Zignorował kokieteryjność emanującą ze szkła, gdy studiował swe oblicze. Rozumiał zachowanie matki. Patrząc na siebie, widział swego zmarłego ojca. Te same mocne rysy i świdrujące szare oczy. Draco zawsze starał się, żeby jego włosy były starannie krótko przystrzyżone. Mimo wszystko, patrząc na siebie samego ubranego w tradycyjne ślubne szaty, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że gdyby ich portrety ślubne były umieszczone obok siebie, Lucjusz Malfoy i on mogliby uchodzić za bliźniaków.

Odwrócił się od lustra, przesuwając kciukiem po masywnym sygnecie Malfoyów. 

— Sprawdzę, co u panny młodej. — Usłyszał głos matki.

Ceremonia miała się odbyć na zewnątrz. Draco widział pergolę z okna, owiniętą kwiatami i oddaloną raptem o kilkanaście metrów. W ogrodzie panowało lekkie zamieszanie, ale sekundę później goście zaczęli zajmować miejsca wyznaczone przez jego matkę.

Poczuł w piersi uścisk, a jego dłonie automatycznie zacisnęły się w pięść.

Nadmierna ilość planowania i oklepanego tradycjonalizmu wystarczyła, by doprowadzić każdego czarodzieja do szewskiej pasji. Zmusił się do otwarcia ręki i zmienił pozycję, szukając czegoś, co rozproszyłoby jego uwagę i pozwoliło się uspokoić.

Usłyszał trzask drzwi, więc zerknął przez ramię i ujrzał Teo w idealnie dopasowanym garniturze i z przebiegłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Masz pietra, jakieś wątpliwości? Jako drużba mam za zadanie świadczyć wszelkie możliwe usługi i być do twojej dyspozycji. W razie czego przyniosłem moją Błyskawicę 8000, jeśli potrzebujesz szybkiej ucieczki.

— Odpieprz się. — Draco posłał przyjacielowi zimne spojrzenie.

— Gdy tak na ciebie patrzę, wracają wspomnienia, wiesz jakie — . Teo poruszył znacząco brwiami.

Blondyn nie wiedział, ani nie chciał wiedzieć. Zaczynał żałować, że nie wybrał na drużbę kogoś innego. Nawet Weasley byłby zdecydowanie lepszy.

— Szósty rok — zaczął Teo. — Kiedy spacerowałeś dookoła i udawałeś, że wszystko jest w porządku, a na koniec dnia przeżywałeś załamanie nerwowe w łóżku i nie chciałeś, aby ktokolwiek cię widział w takim stanie.

Draco zacisnął zęby i próbował go zignorować.

Nott uśmiechnął się jak szaleniec.

— Twoja mama mi to przekazała — wyjął z rękawa znajomą, koronkową chusteczkę. — Na wypadek, gdybyś jednak jej potrzebował.

Fala wściekłości wypełniła pierś Draco, gdy wyrwał z palców Teo oferowany skrawek materiału i natychmiast ogień w nim zamienił się w zimne niebieskie płomienie.

— Nic. Mi. Nie. Jest — warknął, upuściwszy chusteczkę na podłogę i przeszedł obok Teo, kierując się do wyjścia.

Zanim dotarli do pięknie oświetlonego ołtarza, Teo wreszcie przestał się szczerzyć się jak głupi. 

Usta Draco zrobiły się irytująco suche. W myślach przeklął przyjaciela za to, że rozproszył go tak bardzo, iż nie wpadł na to, by przed wyjściem napić się wody. 

Goście zajęli wyznaczone miejsca, a następnie nastąpiła krótka przerwa, podczas której kwartet ukończył jeden utwór i rozpoczął powolną,, tradycyjną melodię, przez którą włosy na karku Draco stanęły dęba.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wyprostował ramiona, próbując ignorować fotografa, który praktycznie klęczał u jego stóp, robiąc jedno zdjęcie za drugim. Szczęka Draco drgnęła w tłumionej irytacji, gdy próbował skupić się na rytmie muzyki.

Spostrzegł zmierzające w stronę ślubnego kobierca druhny, a za nimi tłum młodych, rudowłosych dziewcząt, które niepewnie rozrzucały z koszyczków kolorowe płatki kwiatów. 

Zapadła cisza.

Struny harfy zadrżały, a dreszcz przebiegł po jego kręgosłupie, gdy patrzył na wejście. Czekał..

Harfa zadrżała ponownie, a jego serce zamarło, po czym boleśnie uderzyło w żebra.

Powinna już tam być.

Drugi takt harfy wprowadził go w jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie. Może zmieniła zdanie i uciekła?

Zmusił się do oddychania i zamrugał.

Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, ujrzał ją.

Hermiona stała kilkanaście metrów dalej i wyglądała olśniewająco w sukni ślubnej i koronie z kwiatów.

Powoli ruszyła do przodu po krótko przyciętej trawie.

Wszyscy goście wstali i odwrócili się, by ją obserwować, ale Draco niemal tego nie dostrzegł, gdyż był zafascynowany kobietą, która zmierzała ku niemu.

Była piękna. Lśniła. Ubrana w tradycyjne szaty ślubne odzwierciedlała cały magiczny świat. Była czarownicą w każdym calu, a Draco ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że dawno temu w jakiś pokręcony sposób uważał, że nie należała do tego samego świata, co on. 

Promieniała jak świt. Wyglądała jak bogini wyjęta z mitu.

Patrzyła wprost na niego, jej twarz przyozdobił uśmiech. Oczy błyszczały, a każda migocząca w nich iskierka radości sprawiała, że jego serce zabiło mocniej.

Jego oczy płonęły, jednak powstrzymał mruganieć, nie chcąc oderwać od niej wzroku.

Znajdowała się w połowie drogi do ołtarza, gdy mrugnął, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać.

Niespodziewanie gorące łzy spłynęły strumieniami po jego twarzy. Zdezorientowany, lekko potrząsnął głową, starając się nie być oczywistym i zmusił się do ich zatrzymania, zanim zrobi z siebie głupka przed fotografem gazety.

Nie widział powodu do płaczu.

Jeśli już, łzy wywołał stres. Ostatnie czterdzieści osiem godzin złamałoby większość mężczyzn.

To był tylko ślub.

Czarodzieje organizowali je od wieków.

Nieustannie wpatrywał się w Hermionę swoimi załzawionymi oczami.

Jego ślub. Z Hermioną.

Miała go poślubić.

Hermiona Granger szła pewnie w jego kierunku. Oddawała mu się, biorąc go za męża.

_Miała być jego. Na zawsze._

Za chwilę stanie u jego boku, z wyciągniętą drobną ręką, gotowa by ująć jego o wiele większą i silniejszą.

Staną razem, trzymając się mocno, jednocząc tym samym swoje dusze i łącząc dwa życia w jedno.

Kochała go.

Pomimo wszystkich jego wad i błędów, które popełnił w przeszłości, kochała go.

Gardło Draco skurczyło się do malutkich rozmiarów, a ramiona wciąż się trzęsły.

Kamera błysnęła.

Nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jej twarzy, Draco mocno przycisnął dłoń zwiniętą w pięść do kącika oka, czekał na nią i płakał.


End file.
